


blue

by sugacookiies



Series: the colours of the rainbow [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies
Summary: you laze in bed with hirugami sachirou on a weekend morning.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Reader
Series: the colours of the rainbow [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979615
Kudos: 18





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> ᴀ/ɴ: dedicated to beri   
> ʙᴇᴛᴀ: @ceeswrites

quiet days like these don’t come often. your head rests against hirugami’s chest, the both of you lying in bed on a cold sunday morning. thankfully, your lovely husband doesn’t have to go into the office today, so you’re free to laze about as much as you want.

your curtains are drawn tightly together. the bedroom is bathed in varying shades of blue thanks to the navy material, while your shiba inu rests at your feet. hirugami had insisted on naming her ‘shu mai’. not that you minded, seeing how tiny and round she was as a pup. just like a shu mai.

“chiro, what should we get for breakfast?” you roll onto your side, planting your ice-cold feet against hirugami’s leg.

he yelps, a small pout on his face as he squirms away.

“babe, you’re cold,” he replies, and kisses your forehead gently.

“that’s why we should cuddle!”

“but if you do that we can’t go out and get breakfast, puppy.”

this time, you’re the one that’s pouting. you wiggle your toes and hum as you think, legs intertwined with hirugami’s.

“why don’t we just order something in?”

“that’s going to take too long. you’ll get hungry before it arrives.”

his warm fingertips brush against your face, rubbing your cheekbones absentmindedly. shu mai’s fluffy tail tickles your feet and you hike them up even further, sparing the snoozing dog a glance.

“we can just eat shu mai,” you suggest, and tilt your chin up to look at hirugami when he doesn’t reply immediately. 

his soft, brown hair grazes his eyebrows, while his eyes are falling shut again. succumbing to your warmth and the comfort of the bed, you watch as the male dozes off.

you snuggle closer into his arms. just a few more minutes, there’s no harm in another short nap. closing your eyes, you drift off to sleep. 

breakfast’s no rush, not when your husband’s here with you.


End file.
